Regeneration (Ability)
Regeneration is an ability some creatures have. It's most common on Green or Black creatures. It prevents a creature from being destroyed in combat by paying the Regenerate mana cost, meaning the creature survives if it was originally going to be destroyed. It actually prevents it from being dealt damage. There are creatures which can regenerate themselves or others and Enchantments which give a creature the Regenerate ability. There are non-Creature non-Enchantment cards which let you regenerate a creature. You need to pay (in most cases) a mana cost to regenerate a creature. Some times, you need to sacrifice a creature, or you may need to pay Life as well. You can regenerate a creature as many times as you want each turn for so long you can pay the cost. You have to pay the Regenerate cost each time it would be Regenerated. When a creature CAN be regenerated *When a card deals damage, you can regenerate the creature that got dealt damage. :Example: If you play Volcanic hammer on Sporeback Troll, he can regenerate himself. *When a creature attacks and YOU block. :Example: If your opponent attacks with Balduvian Barbarian and you block with Drudge Skeleton, you can regenerate your blocking creature, in this case the Drudge Skeleton . *When YOU attack and your opponent blocks. :Example: If Drudge Skeleton gets blocked by Hill Giant. *With any destroy effect. :When Naturalize is played on an (Artifact) creature, it can be regenerated. When a creature CAN'T be regenerated *When a creature gets 0 Toughness, its destroyed. This is a state based effect and can't be regenerated. *When a creature is returned to the hand of the controller/player/... *When a creature is already in the graveyard. You can't use regeneration to rise the creatures from death, only to prevent it. *When a card says it can't be regenerated. (example: Terror) Other rules Tap/Untap A creature that has been regenerated gets tapped afterwards. However, creatures who are already tapped still can be regenerated, but remain tapped. Attacking after Regeneration When you regenerate a creature, you can attack in the same turn it was regenerated (and doesn't have Summoning Sickness or any other effect which says so) but only if you can get it untapped. Blocking Although you may block a creature with however many creatures as you want for one attacking creature, You may only Regenerate one creature you have with Regenerate each turn you would be able to. Getting Blocked When a creature (which can be regenerated somehow) gets blocked by more than one creature and each has both the same power and toughness of the creature with Regenerate, you only need to pay the cost once. All damage hits the creature at the same time, so one time will suffice. Deathtouch and Regeneration Yes, you CAN regenerate from Deathtouch by paying the regeneration cost. BUT if the creature with deathtouch has a power equal to or higher than the toughness of the (regenerating) creature, it has to pay its regeneration cost TWICE. Once for the damage and once for the Deathtouch. Trample and Regeneration When a creature with Trample attacks and is blocked by a creature which can be regenerated, the creature can be regenerated, but regenerate does not prevent any damage done to that creature's controller from Trample. What the rulebook says To prevent a permanent from being destroyed later in the turn. A regeneration effect works like a shield. A spell or ability that says “Regenerate permanent” puts a regeneration shield on that permanent that can be used up at any time during the turn. If a permanent would be destroyed and it has a regeneration shield, it’s not destroyed. Instead, it becomes tapped, it’s removed from combat (if it’s an attacking or blocking creature), and all damage is removed from it. That regeneration shield is then used up. The permanent never leaves the battlefield, so any Auras, Equipment, or counters that were on it remain there. Any unused regeneration shields go away during the cleanup step. Although a permanent with a regeneration shield can’t be destroyed, it can still be put into the graveyard for other reasons. Category:Mechanics